Something is missing
by VivianaLockhart
Summary: It’s been a year and a half since Joe has been born and Abby is not struggling with alcohol, there aren’t marital problems related to cheating but they are facing other problems…
1. Last day of freedom

Summary: It's been a year and a half since Joe has been born and Abby is not struggling with alcohol, there aren't marital problems related to cheating but they are facing other problems…

Kerry is still around as the Chief of the entire Hospital living with Dr. Kim Legaspi, they're living together raising Henry.

Susan, Chuck and their 2 kids are around; Susan still works at the hospital and is best friend with Abby and Neela.

Author's Note: I am not English spoken, my mother tongue is Spanish, and so if there is any word not appropriate I apologize for that. I will try to write correctly.

Disclaimer: I don't own any ER character, I am not making any profit with this story, the only thing I am doing is writing for fun.

**INTRODUCTION**

It's been a hectic year for the Kovac's. Luka is still the Chief of the ER and he's doing a terrific job contrary of what Kerry thought in the beginning he's doing great. On the other hand Abby is facing her 4th year as Resident which is demanding as hell and at the same time being a mom and a wife has been hard but manageable.

**CHAPTER 1**

_**Last day of freedom**_

Abby has been on vacations from work and she decided to stay at home with her son and waiting for her beloved husband to come home after every shift. During the time she's spent at home she realized that even few years ago she wasn't even imagining her life with a husband and a son; it's been a blessing to get there; however, something is missing and for now she doesn't know what that thing is…

At the living room after putting Joe down to sleep…

Luka: "Hey!"

Abby: "Hey. How's your day?"

Luka: "Really wanna know?"

Abby: "Nah… Seems you had a hard one"

Luka: "Yeah… too much meetings today."

Abby: "With that entire 'adorable' people?" (with a sarcastic tone)

Luka: "Yeah…"

Abby: "Uhmm…"

Luka: "Is something wrong? Abby? Seems something is bothering you"

Abby: "No, its just Joe is growing so fast and every time I look at him I realize he's the only one will ever have and sometimes that makes me sad"

Luka: "One is all we need"

Abby: "Are you sure? I mean, are you sure you don't want more? Because I've been thinking about it and if I would be able to have more I would"

Luka: "Look, I love you, you love me, we love Joe and I'm sure he loves us. I think for now we have all covered."

Abby: "I know but…" (is interrupted by Luka)

Luka: "No buts… our son is starting to move around the house and with us working at the hospital and Doris (old nurse of ER) help taking care of Joe I think we have enough to handle"

Abby: "I guess you're right, lets go to bed, tomorrow I start my first shift after vacation and I bet is gonna be a busy one, besides it's Christmas Eve"

Luka: "OK, let's go to bed"


	2. Back from Vacations

**CHAPTER ****2**

_**Back from Vacations**_

As Abby thought… Christmas Eve was always a mess when it comes to the ER, Doris got in early because she knew it was Abby's first shift and she needed the time to get everything ready…

The ride to the Hospital was a quiet one, Luka was intrigued Abby was still kind of distracted but he didn't want to push her to talk to him, eventually he knew she will, but for now her first shift after a month of vacation was stressful enough…

Abby was feeling a little nervous because she could feel a little rusty at the beginning but as soon as she crossed those glass doors the ER voragine just trapped her as always…

GSW and MVA were on and off during her shift, finally she got the time to take a worth break at the lounge to finally meeting her 2 colleagues and best friends:

Abby: "Oh my God! I feel like crap… what a busy shift!"

Susan: "You should have reported in sick with the boss… you can reach him earlier" (Laughing her ass out at her own comment…)

Neela: "Oh yeah! Miss Croatia… Susan is right!"

Abby: "Shut up you silly! I'm just a little rusty… that's all"

Susan: "Honey this is County… remember? The place in which everything happens, everything dramatic happens?"

Neela: "I kind of like this place, it's turned home to me"

Susan: "Honey you're more nuts than the two of us" (pointing Abby and her)

Abby: "Yeah! Neela You should visit your family sometime… I mean… it's been like 4 years since the last time you saw your Parents"

Susan: "Abby's right honey! I never used to visit my Parents and without notice my mother died and I never had the chance to say good-bye and since then I visit my father once a month the least… thankfully he lives here in Chicago but he turned up in a grumpy man the last years since my mom left"

Neela: "I know you're both right, maybe I can talk to Dubenko to take some time off during the holidays and go back to London"

With that Neela left Susan and Abby in the lounge lost in her own thoughts, she was supposed to be upstairs and she knew if she was about to talk to Dubenko about that time off this was her chance.

In the meantime Susan noticed something was bothering Abby and she wasn't as easy as Luka…

Susan: "Hey girl… something is bothering you, I can tell.."

Abby: "Seems you've gotten to know me more than I imagined"

Susan: "Well… yeah… after dealing with you for the last 5 years I've become an expert" (with –as a matter of fact- face)

Abby: "Well, the past month I've been taking care of Joe full-time and Luka, and I've noticed my little boy is growing really fast and sometimes I feel if I could give birth to more children I'd be happier… I mean I never thought about getting pregnant and having children but…"

Susan: (interrupting her friend)"…But the moment you had that beautiful creature in your arms you felt the world on it"

Abby: "Something like that. I never thought I would be this happy and all the emotions experienced in my pregnancy were worth and I would give the life to live them again" (she said with a sad face)

Susan: "Oh honey… I know I can't tell you I know how you feel because it'd be hypocritical, but you can't torture yourself with that, you are not to blame for what happened that day, it's a miracle you and Joe pulled through that whole experience, take it as a second chance of living" (she said touching gently Abby's arm as a signal of affection and caring)

Abby: "I know… it's just… I feel I'm condemning Luka to have only one child and what if he wanted more? What if he stops loving me and the magic is gone?... I don't know…"

Susan: "Have you talked to Luka about this? Don't you think the news about your pregnancy were pretty unexpected for the both of you? I don't think he even considered having more kids since he lost his own back in Croatia, don't you think?"

Abby: "So… now I practically obliged him to have this?"

Susan: "STOP WITH THE SELF-PITY YOU GIRL! I know which road you want to take and I'm not letting you do that to yourself! You're healthy, so is Joe and you have a husband who adores you, your brother is on his meds thanks to his fiancée and your mother is on her meds thanks to herself… for now… things are pretty good for you and just enjoy that time, ok?" (with that Susan got up because the sirens were sounding as a signal of massive disaster)

Abby: (Nodding at Susan's statement) "I guess our break is over… sirens are calling"

After that chat with Abby, Susan was thinking about how to have a better Christmas ever and decided to organize a nice Christmas dinner for the Kovac's at her home as a way to cheer Abby up and show her that having 2 kids with 2 years of difference between one another wasn't the top of the world at all. She talked to Chuck before asking Abby and Luka and as always he agreed and starts getting everything ready, Susan knew Luka was off on Christmas and Abby was on until 6pm, perfect time for dinner with friends, she thought…

On the other hand Abby was busy as always with all the casualties of a major disaster in a Toy Store and most of the victims of minor and regular injuries were kids of different ages whom made Abby's life a living hell for the next 6 hours, as an attempting to make those torturing thoughts go away from her mind.


	3. Christmas Dinner at the Lewis

**CHAPTER 3**

_**Christmas Dinner at the Lewis**_

Chuck and Luka were thrilled to be in charge, Luka got up early and got Joe ready to go to Chuck's. He brought Doris to help with the kids for the next 2 hours because both men were about to buy groceries and it would be impossible to go with the kids.

The girls were scheduled to be at County on Christmas, Abby and Susan were worried because the boys were in charge of the cooking but since neither of them are experts doing so… they didn't give it much thought…

The morning was kind of slow, it was incredible since its usually crowded but people at County was pleased to have an empty ER for now…

At the Admin Desk…

Ray: "I love this place in days like this"

Pratt: "It's peaceful when the snow is out there blocking the streets…"

Sam: "I'm off. Thanks God! I promise Alex I would cook something at home for the first time in years… I need to go guys… Merry Christmas!"

All the staff wished Sam Merry Christmas as well… and kept talking a little bit more…

Ray: "I was wondering if any of you have seen Neela" (with a –please somebody tell me- look)

Abby: "Oh you didn't know? She asked for some time off to visit her Parents. Today she's flying to London… I guess her flight is scheduled at noon" (with –as a matter of fact- face)

Susan: "WOA… really? Finally she took your advice. I'm glad for her."

Abby: "Yeah… me too. I mean, she misses her Parents and she's been used to have a Family life over London, since she came here she's been working her ass out to be a damn good surgeon, I think this time off is something she needed for a very long time. I'm glad Lucien gave it to her."

Ray: "She hasn't told me… yesterday we were talking and she forgot the small detail she was about to travel on Christmas??" (sounded annoyed)

Susan: "Oh honey… are you sad?" (laughing her ass out with that statement)

Abby: "Well… Ray don't worry… she'll send you a postcard… I'm sure" (keeping with the teasing about Ray)

Ray: "It's not funny. I mean we live together… OK… not that together but I think is a bit inconsiderate to not even let me know…"

Frank: "Ray, she gave a full statement about her trip to London on CNN for you" (laughing along with everyone)

Ray: "Shut up Frank!"

Susan: "Seems someone is a little bit cranky on Christmas… Ray The Grinch?"

Abby: "HAHAHA Poor Ray he's so in love with Neela… I don't understand why he keeps denying it. Susan, I think he's really hurt. Don't you think we could invite him to have dinner with us?"

Susan: "Yeah… I would hate to know he's being alone on Christmas. Besides, Kerry, Romano, Morris and Gates are covering the ER tonight; I don't think we should leave Ray alone change shifts with Gates just to spend the night occupied. I want Gates to do the night shift, he's kind of lazy some days and I've noticed he picks day shifts instead of night ones."

Abby: "Let me call the guys and I'll tell Luka to invite Ray because he might feel uncomfortable if you or I invite him after all the teasing…"

Susan: "Yeah I know…"

With that the two doctors started doing paperwork the whole morning and part of the afternoon… some patients got in for minor injuries and from their point of view the day has been slow… if they would only know…

On the other hand Ray was thinking all morning about Neela and the fact that she decided to go to London to visit her Parents without telling her… he finally made a decision and called Luka…

Ray: "Hey Dr. Kovac, its Ray"

Luka: "Hey Ray! Merry Christmas!"

Ray: "Merry Christmas to you too. I need to ask you for a favor…"

Luka: "What's about?"

Ray: "Uhm… I… well… it's been really long since I took a vacation and I was wondering if… you know… if I could take a couple of weeks off… I mean if I can't… not problem but I really need that time…"

Luka: (knowing what was this about decided to play dumb…) "Is something with your old band because Kerry warned me about you on that one Ray"

Ray: "Oh… no… that has nothing to do with my old band. I haven't seen the guys since they parted to LA. I need to take care of personal issues and it's going to take some time"

Luka: "Look… if you wanted those couple of weeks you should have told me some time ago… its Christmas… you know? I was about to call you inviting you for dinner tonight but since you have plans already... I'm gonna see what can I do and call you back in half an hour, ok?"

Ray: "OK man. Thanks!"

With that Ray hung up the phone and begged to get those couple of weeks. On the other hand, Luka knew exactly what Ray was about to do, or at least he has pretty much an idea of it and decided to help him…. He called Anspaugh to communicate him Ray was taking some time off as his vacations for personal issues and he agreed as long as Luka fix the schedule and no-one complains in his office he was OK with that"

Luka, called Ray back to tell him the news and he was already packing… he called British Airways for a ticket and miraculously he got it!

At Susan's…

Chuck and Luka took care of everything, the kids were dressed up with costumes, the men of the house were wearing Christmas sweaters and they also had sweaters for the ladies…

Abby: "Hey guys… you look so cute with those costumes" (referring to the kids)

Susan: "And you guys too…" (kissing Chuck)

Chuck: "Very funny baby but you have your own Christmas sweater…"

Abby: "Don't worry Susan you'll look cute on that one" (laughing)

Luka: "Why the laugh? You have your own too" (clueless as always)

Abby: "Honey there's no way I'm gonna use that!" (with a –NO WAY- look in her eyes)

Chuck: "Come on Abby! The man spent the whole morning looking for that sweater to surprise you"

Susan: "Come on Abby! Is no that bad at all… Look the kids like us in this sweaters… come on!"

Abby: "OK… OK…. Just because… Joe… likes it. Right honey?" (Picking him up)

Both families were enjoying dinner, the guys really pulled through the whole Christmas dinner, they cooked deliciously, baked some bread, prepared everything and both families were having a good time, the kids were exhausted for all that playing and were almost asleep. The adults were sharing good memories about old Christmas and how they spent most of them at the hospital and they also noticed how this was the first time they spend together and like normal families… everything was doing OK until Abby's phone start ringing…


	4. Hell in the ER

**CHAPTER 4**

_**Hell **__**in the ER**_

The ER was empty by the time Abby and Susan got out of there, however 1 hour later things became hectic… as always… kids with food poisoning were invading the waiting room, snowmobile vs. dumpster, temporary Christmas shopping insanity, and on… and on…

Carter, Morris, Pratt, Kerry, Hope and Jane were on… suddenly a dispatch came through the radio…

"MVA, 24 victims in the highway. How many victims can you attend?

Chuny: "We accept 4 critical and 8 minor injured"

"Then we're sending County 4 critical and 8 minor. The most critical are 3 family members, male 40, unconscious, arms and legs broken, trouble breathing, with the gear stucked in his stomach in shock, female 36 pregnant with almost 36 weeks with internal bleeding, bruises and cuts, broken ribs and almost crowning with 8 centimeters by far and unconscious and minor, 4 years old, female with bruises, broken arm and small cuts in her face, the girl was with her seatbelt on but its frantic now. ETA is less than 5 minutes."

Chuny: "Ok we'll be ready"

With that Carter started to give orders to everyone to get ready for the victims. Crashcars were all settled, as well as all the equipment needed… some staff came from the ICU to help down there… Carter and Kerry wanted to attend the victims without paging the other doctors who were actually enjoying Christmas…

Those 5 minutes passed fastly and without even notice there… they were… the critical injured was a whole family pretty damaged… the father was between life and death by the time he got there, the pregnant woman was already dead but the baby inside her was still alive and claiming for being born and the little girl was in shock, confused of what was going on in her life…

Carter and Hope took the woman with them to Trauma 2, they knew what they have to do to take the baby out of her but Carter was waiting a little bit for Dr. Coburn to come downstairs and attend the case… Finally after 2 minutes she came downstairs and performed an emergency c-section, the baby was cyanotic but after 2 minutes of breathing stimulation the baby boy gave a cry to the entire staff… it was a joy in the middle of the mess.

In the meanwhile, Morris and Pratt were dealing with the man, he was pretty injured, was loosing a lot of blood but was awake from the unconscious world, Pratt and Morris were working on him pretty hard until surgery came downstairs to take him to the OR immediately but in his way out of the Trauma Room he started to get into shock state again and he was put back in the Trauma Room to resuscitate him… he made it but was unstable, so after Dr. Corday's assessment, she told Carter that the man must stay in there until he's stable enough to make it to the OR and continue to attend the other patients that were also injured.

Carter asked Morris and Pratt to attend the other patients and decided to stay with this critical one…. As the time passed by he was still in the Trauma Room until he got a close view of the face of the man laying on the table… for none reason at all Carter was starting to think he knew the guy from somewhere but couldn't remember… suddenly the man started to wake up and was getting frantic because the tube, so Carter gave him the pad with the figures just to point and he obviously pointed his family…

Carter: "Hey! Calm down! You're still in critical condition. Here you are… just point whatever you want"

The man pointed FAMILY

Carter: "Your wife came in critical condition and gave birth a baby-boy who was delicate but by now he's doing pretty well in the NICU"

The man pointed a GIRL

Carter: "Your daughter has a broken arm and some bruises but was smart to put her on the back seat of the car with her seatbelt"

The man pointed a "PEN"

Carter: "Want a pen? Sure"

The man wrote: "ABBY"

Carter: "Abby? Is that your daughter's name"

The man pointed "YES"

Carter: "Oh OK… I'm gonna see her in a little bit"

Just when Carter was about to go and find out about the girl the man make a little move to call his attention again"

Carter: "Oh Wait… here you are the pad and the pen"

The man wrote: "CALL ABBY"

Carter: "OK don't worry I'm about to see her"

The man wrote: "I'M RICHARD"


	5. Someone to call

**CHAPTER 5**

_**Someone to call**_

With that Carter just knew what the man wanted and took the phone inside the Trauma Room and started dialing a number he knew for sure… the number of his best friend…

Kerry and Hope attended the little girl; she was sobbing and crying because the bruises, her broken arm and mostly because Mommy and Daddy were sick (according to the girl's own words).

Kerry: "Hey sweetheart"

Girl: "Where's mommy and daddy. I want my daddy!"

Kerry: "I know… but Mommy and Daddy were injured pretty badly in that car accident… does your arm hurt?"

Girl: "Yeah…. It hurts a lot… What happen with the baby? My baby brother… is he ok?" (sobbing and crying)

Kerry: "He's ok sweetheart, he's upstairs in a special rooms for new born babies"

Girl: "Is he with other babies playing?" (asked so worried…)

Kerry: "Yeah he's kind of playing there" (not knowing what else to answer the curly blond girl"

Hope: "What's your name sweetheart?"

Girl: "My… name… is… Abigail"

Kerry: "And I bet you are called Abby all the time"

Girl: "Uh huh… it's Abby"

Hope: "Look Abby we have a doctor who's called Abby too"

Girl: "Really?" (her face lighten up a little bit)

Hope: "Yeah… she's not here right now"

Girl: "Oh…"

Kerry: "But I'm sure she'll come anytime and I'll introduce you to her ok?"

Girl: "OK… but I want to see daddy first, maybe mommy later…"

With that… Kerry left the girl with Hope in Curtain 3 to attend other patients but with the thought about that girl asking mostly for her daddy but barely for her mommy.

On the phone:

Carter: "Hey Abby, it's Carter"

Abby: "Hey John…. Merry Christmas!"

Carter: "Oh… OK Merry Christmas to you too"

Abby: "Is something wrong John? You seem worried"

Carter: "Abby, you better come here… something happened and you should come"

Abby: "Oh please… don't tell me it's my mom because I swear to God…" (but was interrupted by Carter…

Carter: "No Abby, it's not Maggie or Eric… its Richard… there was this huge MVA… just come as fast as you can…"

With that Abby just hanged the phone and looked at Luka who by now was in front of her…

Abby: "Luka, I have to go to the Hospital"

Luka: "I'll go with you"

Abby: "It's Christmas, you have to stay with Joe… I'll call you as soon as I have a clue of what's going on"

Susan: "Hey Luka, go with her, we'll take care of Joe, don't worry he's already asleep"

With that… Luka and Abby went to the hospital …

A million thoughts were running on Abby's mind… What could have happened? Why has Carter called her instead of his current wife? Why is she still responsible for that piece of crap? Does his insurance doesn't cover whatever shit he did?... but if it wasn't that important Why was Carter so serious? His voice-tone was too serious to be a non-sense thing…

Finally both arrived to the Hospital and Carter asked her to go to the lounge, Luka was supposed to be Abby's support but Kerry asked him to help with the victims because they were still slammed.

At the lounge…

Abby: "Carter WHAT'S GOING ON?"

Carter: "Calm down!"

Abby: "How do you expect me to calm down when you call in the middle of Christmas Night telling me all of this is about Richard without a proper explanation?"

Carter: "There was a car accident in the highway, a MVA, a pregnant woman died, we were capable to save the baby, a little girl was injured, minor injuries and the father is in critical condition"

Abby: "What are you saying?"

Carter: "The father is Richard. He's in critical condition, his wife just died in the way to the hospital, but Coburn practiced a c-section to save the baby inside her and the little girl is stable and scared as hell"

Abby: "Oh God! Oh my God! Where's he?" (putting her hand in her mouth all surprised)

Carter: "Calm down, breathe a little bit… I know this is a lot for you…"

Abby: "WHERE'S HE, CARTER?" (interrupting a rambling Carter)

Carter: "Trauma 2"

Abby: "Thanks"

With that Abby entered to Trauma 2…

Abby: "Hey!"

Richard was asking for the pad and pen…

Abby: "Oh… here you are"

Richard pointed "FAMILY"…

Abby: "I've just been notified about what happened, I'm so sorry"

Richard pointed Abby and pointed "FAMILY"… again

Abby: "Well… here I am"

Abby knew Richard had no family, his parents were dead and he was the only child so… long time ago when both were married he told Abby she was his only family and for the first years of marriage that was the phrase of the day… Abby knew what Richard meant with her being his family even now…

Richard wrote "PLEASE KIDS"

Abby: "Want me to take care of your kids?"

Richard pointed "YES"

Abby: "I will Richard, don't worry... I have to talk with my husband… you know I got married too…"

Richard wrote "TALL"

Abby: "Yeah… you remember, the Croatian doctor"

Richard made a thumb-up signal

Abby kept reassuring him he was going to be ok but as doctors both knew pretty well the chances were slim in his condition… Dr. Corday came down again to take Richard to the OR, she explained to Abby he needed surgery and she could watch from the deck.


	6. Family always sticks together no matter

**CHAPTER 6**

_**Family always sticks**__** together no matter what**_

Abby decided to go and check on the girl… Hope was still with her but the girl was crying because she was scared and confused so… Abby made a signal to Hope to step out of the room and Abby entered…

Abby: "Hey!"

The girl was quiet and not looking to Abby…

Abby took the chart from her bed and start reading it when something caught her eye, the girl's name was Abigail, just as hers…

Abby: "Uhmm… Abby"

Girl: "How do you know my name?"

Abby: "Because I know a lot of stuff"

Girl: "Do you know how my daddy and my baby-brother are?"

Abby: "Honey, your daddy is pretty sick but your baby brother is…" (but was interrupted by the little girl"

Girl: "I know… I know… playing with other babies in a special baby room as the doctor with red hair said"

Abby was amused by the little girl, she seemed really caring about her father and brother but something was wrong… she wasn't even asking for her mother, like she didn't exist"

Kerry entered the room in which Abby and the girl were and called Abby to approach her to talk a little…

Kerry: "Carter told me you know this family."

Abby: "It's more like the father was my family. He's my ex-husband"

Kerry: "Oh… I didn't know"

Abby: "Yeah. I'm surprised also but he has nobody to look after him and his family"

Kerry: "I've noticed the little girl didn't ask for her mother"

Abby: "I've noticed that too…"

Kerry: "Maybe you can talk to her because the police is asking what happened, they're investigating"

Abby: "Ok. I will but could you stay with her for a minute, I've been here almost 2 hours and Luka has been walking around just waiting for me and I haven't even talked to him yet."

Kerry: "Don't worry he's with patients, I asked him for help in here"

Abby: "Oh that's ok but I still need to talk to him"

With that Abby left the room looking for Luka who as always was seeing a patient.

Abby: "Hey Luka! Over here" (asking him to go to the lounge)

Luka: "Hey! How is it going?"

Abby: "I… I don't know what to do…" (starting getting exasperated)

Luka: "I know…Carter told me what happened" (embracing her in his arms)

Abby: "I mean there's this little girl about 4 years old who happens to be named like me and there's a new born upstairs and…" (melting in his arms with the tears slowly dropping from her eyes)

Luka: "Look… even he made mistakes when he was with you, he's alone and those kids need a place to stay while their father recovers" (rocking her in his arms)

Abby: "It's too much to ask Luka, I'm asking you too much" (making eye contact)

Luka: "It's family Abby… I'm here for you, Joe and your family, ok?"

Abby: "But how are we gonna do this… I mean… 3 kids in the apartment? How are we gonna schedule our shifts, we barely have time to take care of Joe… Oh God!"

Luka: "Hey… hey… calm down ok? We're going to make this work. It's temporary and the other choice would be to put the kids on Foster Care…"

Abby: "I promised Richard I would take care of his kids, I have to…"

Luka: "Then… let's do it ok? We'll figure out how to do it, ok?"

Abby: "Thank you, really I owe you… I mean it."

Luka: "Don't worry you'll find the way to pay me back" (with a mischievous look in his eyes trying to sooth the mood)

With that… Abby just stayed in his arms like looking for a safe place. Luka kept rocking her until she was more calmed.

After that Luka told her he was waiting for her in the hospital while attending some patients, in the meantime Abby was heading to the OR and NICU respectively.


	7. The world is upside down

**CHAPTER 7**

_**The world is upside down**_

At the OR…

Abby was at the deck watching Richard lying on the surgical gurney, he looked so helpless and weak, he's never been that weak in his whole life, and Abby knew it.

In the other room next to the OR was Elizabeth getting prepared with all the Surgical team… she knew this one was a very tough surgery because the patient was in terrible condition…

Abby decided to stay a little bit at the deck just thinking how she would be able to manage all her life with the new addition of 2 kids and the recovery of their father… she didn't want to think the worst because she just was overwhelmed enough to keep going for now…

Carter entered the room in which Abby was observing Richard's surgery…

Carter: "Hey"

Abby: "Hey. Uhm.. sorry for my earlier reaction.. I was just…" (trying to justify the yelling but Carter interrupted her…)

Carter: "Hey… don't mention it... I understand…So… what are you thinking?

Abby: "I'm thinking of what could have happened to him and his family. How short life… is how sad is to have nobody to look at when things get this screwed…"

Carter: "He has you… I know we screwed his tires that night long time ago… but I don't think he minds at all now" (as a little memory of the day Abby went with Carter to that charity event and found her ex-husband with a blond bimbo)

Abby: "Yeah… I remember… But now he's helpless, fighting for his life, it's not fair for him, for his children. I feel blessed having Luka, he's a good man but still…I'm asking him a lot this time…"

Carter: "Look Abby, Luka loves you and I've learned to accept that and mostly to love him as a friend as I love you… both of you are a great team together and if he says he's willing to help him out with the kids and all is because he mean it" (caressing her hand as an act of friendship)

Abby: "I know John… I couldn't ask for a better husband and best friend in my life… but to think all of this happened to Richard in just seconds makes me realize what if that family was ours, what if Joe has to go through what that little girl is now… You know my family, you know I can't count on them… all this situation made me think Joe' is not safe at all" (still holding Carter's hand and letting small tears run over her face)

Carter: "Hey… hey… lets make a pact ok? I'll be legal guardian of Joe or all the kids you and Luka get and whenever I get married and have kids you and Luka would do the same for me, ok? So, both families will be protected just in case…" (hugging his friend)

Abby: "I think is a good idea John, as Joe's Godfather you're the right one"

Carter: "Thanks and maybe we can extend the pact to Susan… and make a big crazy family" (he said it looking at Abby with that smirk in his face Abby couldn't say no)

Abby: "Oh God… Susan… I left Joe with her and haven't even called" (putting her hand on her mouth overacting horrified)

Carter: "Don't worry, Luka already did it"

Abby: "Oh OK… well.. seems the surgery will take a lot of time and I need to check on the baby before I go downstairs"

Carter: "Well… I should go to the ER… are you sure you're OK?"

Abby: "Yeah Carter, I am OK. I'm going to the NICU"

Carter: "OK then… see you"

With that, Carter both left the deck in different directions…

Carter went downstairs in search of Luka…

Carter: "Hey Luka!"

Luka: "Hey"

Carter: "I was talking to Abby upstairs… she's really worried"

Luka: "I know… I'm trying to offer her all the support she needs because even Richard is her ex-husband, at the end Abby is all he has now"

Carter: "Yeah… she's at the NICU if you wanna find her"

Luka: "Thanks man… I'll see her now"

With that Luka went to the NICU and there she was… her wife staring at the baby inside he incubator with that look mixed between worry and sadness…

Luka: "Hey"

Abby: "Hey"

Luka: "Carter told me you were here"

Abby: "Yeah.. we're talking about stuff"

Luka: "Do you have more stuff to talk about or just want to stay in here?"

Abby turned to look at Luka with loving eyes showing him with a simple expression on her face how deeply thankful was she for all the help and support he was willing to give to her…

Abby: "Come on…here. Have I told you how much I love you?" (with that she invited him to a lovely hug in front of the baby who was sleeping peacefully)

Luka: "Nope" (kidding her of course)

Abby: "Look at him, so innocent, so pure… poor baby"

Luka: "Nah… he's lucky, he has us for now until his father gets better. We'll take care of him and the girl… would be like having Joe's cousins from vacation… we better get used to because my brother is planning to come for vacations next year with all his family" (he said that to finally sooth the mood and because he knew a comment like that would take away from her the sadness and worry)

Abby: "And… when have you been planning to inform me?" (wryly smiling)

Luka: "I'm telling you now…"

Abby: "Very funny"

There they were soothing the mood, trying, persevering, living and loving each other like more and more…

A few minutes passed until Dr. Raab, the Chief of Pediatrics and the most respected NICU Specialist came to where they were to explain to them the condition of the baby…

Dr. Raab: "Dr. Lockhart, Dr. Kovac…" (greeting them politely)

Luka: "Hey"

Abby: "Hello Dr. Raab"

Dr. Raab: "I've been notified baby Ricky is going with you"

Abby: "Yeah, he's my ex-husband newborn and he's in the OR and would need someone to take care of his kids"

Luka: "We'll be helping him out"

Dr. Raab: "I'm glad to hear that because in the middle of all that mess of the accident the one protected was this little angel. He's fine, he was brought just on time to be able to save him. I'm gonna keep him in here for the night just for observation and tomorrow morning he'll be discharged"

Abby: "OK. That's good"

Dr. Raab: "Yeah. He's fine. How's the little girl?"

Luka: "She's fine, a couple of bruises but that's all. I was wondering if we could bring her here to see her baby brother, she's been asking for him downstairs"

Abby: "Do you think it's a good idea" (she said looking at Luka and then at Dr. Raab)

Luka: "Kids need to know no matter how hard it is, it's better than not knowing, besides the baby is fine"

Dr. Raab: "You can bring her here but only for few minutes and really quiet"

Abby: "OK. Luka will bring her up, I need to check on Richard"

With that, Dr. Raab said her goodbyes to both of them and kept on with her rounds, both went downstairs to look for the girl…


	8. Merry Xmas baby brother… your big sister

**CHAPTER 8**

_**Merry Xmas baby brother… your big sister**_

Lil' Abby was awake talking to Kerry, the read head doctor as she called her earlier was explaining to her that until her father recovers she should stay with Abby and Luka…

Kerry: "Hey sweetheart. How are you feeling?"

Lil' Abby: "My arm hurts a little"

Kerry: "I'll tell the nurse to get you some medicine to make the pain go away, ok?"

Lil' Abby: "Okay. I wanna see my daddy and my baby brother" (with pleading eyes almost on tears).

With a concerned look Kerry started telling her what she needed to know in simple words she could process…

Kerry: "Honey, there's something I need to tell you. As you know, your family was involved in a car accident. Your daddy got hurt very very badly, your baby brother wasn't hurt, however, even all the doctors tried really hard to save your mommy, she unfortunately died.

Lil' Abby: "Oh… but my daddy is going to be fine, right?"

Kerry: "Honey, do you understand what I've just told you?" (trying to sound clear on that one)

Lil' Abby: "Yes. My mommy was punished by God because she did something bad to my daddy. But maybe God forgives her in Heaven, right?"

Kerry: "Abby… what did your mommy do?"(lowering her tone f voice a little)

Lil' Abby: "She hurt daddy. Daddy said so when he left my house. Last week."

Kerry: "And how did your mommy hurt your daddy?"

Lil' Abby: "A man always visited her when my daddy was on a trip. My mommy told me to call him Uncle Jesse, but I didn't want to" (with a sad look in her eyes)

Kerry: "Oh… and what happened next?... go on.. honey, you can tell me, maybe it can help your daddy be ok" (by this time Kerry was intrigued and encourage the girl to keep going)

Lil' Abby: "One day last week my daddy came and found Uncle Jesse in the house, he left and my parents have a fight and my daddy packed and say good bye to me, but he said it was only for little time" (with tears in her little eyes)

Kerry: "Don't worry honey everything is gonna be ok." (Kerry already knew what have had happened)

Lil' Abby: "Tonight my mommy was trying to go away but she drank a lot of wine and started the car, daddy was just getting at home for Christmas when she saw us in the car…. Then he told me to go back on the seat and he sat next to mommy asking her to go inside the house"

Kerry: "But she didn't do what daddy said, right?"

Lil' Abby: "Nope. She started the car and was driving really fast, daddy and mommy were fighting again and then I don't remember, because I was in the ambulance and I was hurt"

Kerry: "Well, let's think about what are you going to do when you're out of here ok?

Lil' Abby: "But I'm staying here until my daddy gets better and my brother stops playing with the other babies"

Kerry: "I'm afraid you can't stay here"

Lil' Abby: "But why not?" (pouting and almost starting to cry again)

Kerry: "Remember I told you I will introduce to a doctor called just like you?"

Lil' Abby: "Yeah"

Kerry: "Well, that doctor is a friend of your daddy and your daddy told her to take of you and your brother until he gets better and can take care of both of you by himself"

Lil' Abby: "But I want to be here with daddy and Richard"

Kerry: "That's your brother's name?"

Lil' Abby: "Yeah. Daddy said so."

Kerry: "Honey, you can't stay here, you're getting better and you need to go to school while your daddy gets better."

Lil' Abby: "But I don't know my daddy's friend"

Kerry: "Her name is Abby, just like you. And there she is and the tall guy with her is her husband Luka" (pointing Abby and Luka who by the time were entering the girl's room)

Lil' Abby: "Luka? That's a funny name" (smiling a little bit at the weirdness of Luka's name)

Abby: "Yeah, that's a funny name and you want to know why his name is Luka?"

Lil' Abby: "Yeah" (keeping the smile at the sound of Luka's name)

Luka: "It's because I'm from a very far country called Croatia"

Lil' Abby: "Uuuuhm.."

Abby: "Honey, I guess Dr. Weaver was talking about where you would go until your daddy gets better, right?"

Lil' Abby: "She says you're a friend of my daddy, but I don't remember you…" (staring at Abby as trying to remember her)

Abby: "Oh…that's because you're very little when I met you, you're just a baby"

Lil' Abby: "Really?"

Abby: "Yeah. You see? We already met. Abby, honey, I've talked to your father earlier when he was still awake and told me to take care of you and your baby brother while he gets better, ok?" (in an attempt to get the girl she made eye contact showing her it'd be ok to go with her)

Lil' Abby: "Does Santa know where you live?

Luka: "I think he knows…" (with that nice grin Luka always has when he tries to convince even a little lady)

Lil' Abby: "You're going too?" (she asked intrigued but agreeing with the idea)

Abby: "He's my husband and he's a doctor too."

Lil' Abby: "Ahh… are you daddy's friend too?"

Luka: "We've met long time ago" (trying to reassure the girl it was alright to go with them but without lying to her)

Abby: "Sweetheart, we'll be taking you home soon and your brother is staying here for the night ok? He's fine but the doctor said he should stayed"

Lil' Abby: "But we'll be separated on Christmas… I want to be with him. Can we take him with us? Please?"

Luka: "Abby (wife) I'll talk to Dr. Raab and try to get the baby discharged, I think if we notice something we'll be able to bring him back immediately"

Abby: "Ok. We'll be waiting for you while I keep talking to Abby a little while"

With that, Luka went upstairs. He knew pretty much how was to be alone without family and even Abby, Joe and him will try to fill the emptiness the girl would be feeling, it was best if the baby come with them since the first night, besides it's Christmas…

Abby stayed in Lil' Abby's room to chat a bit more about what they were going to do in the morning and about Joe also while they were getting ready to leave the hospital.

Lil' Abby was ready when an Intern from the NICU entered to the lounge where Abby and the girl were ready and said:

Intern: "Dr. Lockhart, Dr. Kovac went upstairs and talked to Dr. Raab about discharging Baby Ricky"

Abby: "Yeah, if the baby is fine I think we could go home with him also"

Intern: "Oh… it's OK Dr. Raad agrees but you need to go upstairs to sign some papers. Dr. Kovac told me to tell you to get some help to go home and he'll meet you there in an hour or so because he'll pick up your son and will go home after that"

Abby: "Oh, I'll be going upstairs in a minute."

Intern: "Oh OK." (he said leaving the lounge)

Abby: "Please stay in here until I pick your brother up and we'll go home, ok?"

Lil' Abby: "OK"

Just when Abby was about to call a nurse to stay with Lil' Abby for a couple of minutes Chuny entered the lounge and offered to take care of her while Abby was going upstairs…

Abby: "Chuny please stay with Abby until I get back here. It'd be a 5 minutes"

Chuny: "Don't worry we'll be here"


	9. Finally Christmas

**CHAPTER 9**

_**Finally Christmas**_

Abby got upstairs just to sign the papers she was asked to, then went downstairs with Baby Ricky as she was calling him and picked Lil' Abby up… she asked Morris to bring her car in front of the ER entrance and asked him to help with the kids… but as always Morris told her to find someone else because he had a special duty from the Chief…

Abby: "Morris I need some help in here, can you bring my car in front of the ER? I need to bring these kids to my place and have some stuff to carry as well"

Morris: "Abby… I'm sorry but the Chief assigned me a special task and I promised I will do it… you have to ask somebody else…"

Abby: "Great… Merry Christmas to you too … moron…" (as sarcastic as always but she forgot someone was by her side…)

Lil' Abby: "My daddy doesn't let me use that word, he says is a bad word, aunty Abby" (with a concerned look in her little eyes)

Abby: "Oh… I'm sorry sweetheart, he's so right I shouldn't have used that word… I'll try to not use bad words, ok?"

Lil Abby: "Because is the first time I forgive you, ok? But if you say another one you'll put a coin in a box, ok?"

Abby: "A coin?"

Lil' Abby: "Yeah it's for the bad word, at the end of the year we'll go and get an ice cream, ok?"

Abby: "Oh… now I understand… sure honey. But now I have to get some help to get you guys into the car and go home…"

Lil' Abby: "OK"

Abby opened the door of the lounge and saw Tony who wasn't a close friend but was nice enough to help… besides she really needed the help…

Abby: "Hey Toooony … over here" (waving with her hand to get Tony's attention"

Tony: "Yes Abby?"

Abby waved him to approach to her closely because she wanted to tell Tony something in his ear and didn't want the girl to listen…

Tony: "What's going on?" (with a whisper tone of voice)

Abby: "I'm taking my ex-husband kids home… I'm gonna take care of them while he recovers but Luka left me to pick up Joe from Susan's and all of us be home for Christmas" (whispering him back)

Tony: "Oh…OK" (with normal voice)

Abby: "Well, can you bring my car in front of the entrance of the hospital?" (giving Tony her car keys)

Tony: "Sure… and who's this little Princess?" (looking to Lil' Abby)

Lil' Abby: "I'm Princess Abby, this is Prince Richard and you?"

Tony: "I'm Tony, your knight. I guess you already know Queen Abby and King Luka, right?" (making a reverence to that little girl)

The girl smiled and since the first time she was brought into the ER her smile seemed genuine and Abby was glad to see that.

With that exchange of light mood Abby noticed the baby's name, because upstairs everyone kept calling him Baby Ricky but was until that exact moment she realized the baby has Richard's name.

Tony brought Abby's car to the front of the Hospital, security guards wouldn't mind at all since it was very late at night… Abby put the kids in the car and Tony offered to go with them to her apartment because if Luka wasn't there it'd be hard for Abby to do everything by her own… he was an asshole most of the time but when it was about kids the man just melt…

After helping Abby get out of the car and getting into the building Abby noticed the light on her apartment were turned on… Luka was home already and he took the already sleeping girl from Tony's arms and let him go back to the hospital… he has also added 2 more stockings for Lil' Abby and Ricky and had everything prepared in the living room…

How nicer could be to have everything set for a Family Christmas in the living room with their huge mattress and covers all over the place, it was room enough for the 3 kids and both of them… Joe's crib was in the living room also for Ricky and he managed the time to prepare hot chocolate for him and Abby…

Abby: "Oh my goodness! How have you managed to have everything set on time? This is really nice Luka… I mean it" (with a surprised and proud look)

Luka: "I thought Abigail had a rough night and would be fun to wake all in the living room for a change and would make easier for her to bond with Joe and us, don't you think?" (with that typical grin on Luka's face)

Abby: "You're absolutely right… and the stockings… uhm… they're nice. Thanks God we decorated with the ornaments earlier "

Luka: "Well… I asked Susan for the stockings… they belonged to her niece and told me to take them…"

Abby: "Luka! But we don't have presents for them… Oh God! She'll be sad in the morning…"

Luka: "Hey… hey… calm down… I took care of it also… Morris will come in few minutes with 2 presents from the Hospital, the ones for the kids in there and I gave him money to buy some presents to replace them in the morning"

Abby: "Now I understand why he refused to help me in the first place…"

Luka: "Well, now go and change into your pajamas to come here and watch a movie ok?" (kissing her in the lips)

Abby: "Thanks you for everything Luka, I hope one day to show you the same love you show to me everyday… I'm so happy with you" (returning the kiss back)

With that Abby went upstairs to their room to get a so deserved shower and dress up with her pajamas, while Luka was looking for Morris to show up and bring the presents.

Morris called Luka to his cell when he was in the front door… Luka opened the door and Morris got inside, he was freezing but did what was told to do…

Luka: "Hey… thanks for doing this Morris…"

Morris: "Don't worry, I have 4 children and even I don't live with them they've became my life in a very short time and I'd do whatever it takes to make all of them happy"

Luka: "Well, let me offer you hot chocolate, you're freezing… come here" (motioning him to go to the kitchen at that moment Abby came downstairs in her pajamas)

Abby: "Hey Archie… you should have told me… I wouldn't have said you moron…" (smiling at the memory of that little detail)…

Morris: "The man told me to do is a surprise… sorry he's the boss"

Luka: "I wanted to surprise you baby" (hugging Abby)

Abby: "Have you just called me baby? What's going on with you?" (smiling to him in a teasing way)

Morris: "You know guys, I hope one day I get to experience what you have… I mean… I don't want to get sentimental but since my father died I've been thinking about settle down and enjoy moments like the ones you have… I'm jealous but in a good way… Merry Christmas to both of you"

Abby: "Oh Archie, you're a great guy just a little bit immature but good guy I'm sure Dr. Albright will be a good mother… HAHAHA" /trying to sooth the mood because she didn't want Morris to feel sad)

Morris: "I'm serious Abby… come on…"

Luka: "Morris, it wasn't easy to get to this point for us… but at the end we're here persevering… and we still have a long way to go…"

Abby: "We know you'll find the one and when you do that you should try really hard to give 100 of yourself, that's all, you're a great guy and deserve to be happy" (comforting him with a hug)

Morris: "Well guys thanks for the chat and the hot chocolate I should get back to the hospital because who knows what could happen… Merry Christmas"

Abby and Luka: "Merry Christmas and thanks for everything"

With that, Abby and Luka said their good byes to Morris and decided to watch one typical Christmas movie… but after 30 minutes of watching decided to go to sleep in the unusual huge bed at the living room.


	10. Rough night

**_Chapter 10_**

**_Rough night…_**

After Luka and Abby got asleep the hard time started, Ricky, as a new born started to cry at 2.00am and both guardians woke up to calm him down…

2.00am

Abby: "Oh… Geez… I forgot what was to get up every 2 hours during the night"

Luka: "I know"

Abby: "I'll get him changed and you get the bottle ok?"

Luka: "OK"

Abby's POV

Oh God, this is really hard… I mean… to start all over again. And to think I was worried about not having more children, but now I'm not that sure of wanting to do it all over again. Poor baby, his father is fighting between life and death and her mother is already dead. I can't imagine what could happen if Richard doesn't make it, oh God, I shouldn't even consider that possibility, these kids need their father and I need to get back to normal with my family.

Abby: "OK honey, here we go, you're already clean and your bottle is on its way, ok? Shush…. Shush… everything is gonna be ok, I'm here to take care of you, we'll figure out what to do"

The baby kept crying because he was hungry and just on time Luka brought his bottle and Abby started feeding him until he got asleep.

Luka: "Come on, put him in the crib and come here to sleep a little bit more, next time I'll do the changing and you get the bottle, like old times, ok?"

By the time Luka was embracing Abby in hug like reassuring that everything was going to be ok at the end…

When Abby finally got asleep, Luka was still thinking about everything that had happened that night… he couldn't sleep so he just stayed awaken watching Abby sleeping with the girl and Joe…

Luka's POV

What a night, never thought her past will hunt her again, except this time she's prepared to face whatever she has to… I know this is tough for her because we're talking about 2 kids who aren't ours but for now they are… I can imagine the fear she's feeling because the worst could happen and the thing in here is… are we prepared to face this together or not? I think we are, because I support her in whatever decision she makes but I'm not sure if she's prepared to such responsibility, things will change dramatically if the worst happens, because we'd have to think in perspective for the best interest of the whole family… Geez… I'm thinking too far from where we are now… I guess its time to sleep until Ricky wakes up again…

4.00am

Abby: "Luka… Luka… Ricky is awake, hey…are you awake too?"

Luka was lying in the mattress completely asleep, he looked tired and Abby decided to not wake him up, he had been really nice with her and all this baggage, so… she got up and made the bottle while was picking Ricky up in one arm…

Abby: "Come on Ricky… calm down a little, your bottle is coming come on… calm down"

Abby fed and changed him again until he got asleep for the next 2 hours. At that point she was extremely tired, she just crushed on the mattress and when the baby got up for the 3rd time, Luka was the one getting up and attending him… definitely that was a very rough night for both…

8.00am

The scene at the living room of the Kovac family was the cutest you could ever imagine, it was obvious the night had been rough for all; Abby and Luka were the most exhausted. Abby had Lil' Abby in her arms embracing her in a hug, she didn't know how she ended like that with that little girl but she couldn't complain at all, she felt really tired and the girl was having a hard time with all what was going on in her life.

Joe was cuddled peacefully with his dad, it was always like that whenever he was in bed with his parents he was always cuddled with his mother but then he always ended in his father arms, like he was trying to share himself with both.

At that time Ricky was still asleep and that was a blessing for Abby and Luka after the whole night changing his diapers and feeding him in turns…

It was 8.00am and Lil' Abby got up, she tried to not make any noise to let her guardians sleep a little bit more, in the girl's mind everything was messy, she was confused because even she knew how she ended in that house with that family, she was just observing them all together sleeping in the living room, she never did that with her parents and she was amazed how right that felt at that moment, even if her father was not there she felt safe for the very first time.

Joe started to get up, he looked around and noticed his parents asleep and as always he was about to wake them up when Lil' Abby got his attention and both kids stared at each other like studying themselves, Joe got up and went to Lil' Abby's side and started smiling a bit to make her comfortable…

Lil' Abby: "Hey, you're awake"

Joe was trying to figure out who was she and what was doing in his house, he started to touch her hair as if doing so he'll know her better.

Lil' Abby: "Hey! Don't touch my hair baby"

Joe was pouting like he was about to cry when Lil' Abby said.

Lil' Abby: "Hey… hey… shush… don't cry please. They're pretty tired (pointing Luka and Abby) why don't we just watch TV until they get up? come on!" (she said motioning him to go in front of the TV"

Joe obeyed the girl and took her hand and both went in search of the remote control to turn on the TV.

It was obvious the girl knew what to do when she was awake and no one was around to take care of her, she turn the TV on and both stared at it watching cartoons when Ricky started to cry… again…

Abby: "Oh… God… What time is it? Joe?" (asking to no-one in particular)

Lil' Abby: "Over here. It's hi5 time."

Abby: "Oh God! Sweetie, at what time have you gotten up? You should have told me when you did" (still getting up from the mattress)

Lil' Abby: "You looked tired and your baby was awake and we decided to watch cartoons until one of you get up" (with –as a matter of fact- look in her eyes)

Luka: "You decided? And since when 4 and 2 years old decide something?" (smiling at the look of the girl and Joe, they looked like they were doing something wrong)

Lil' Abby: "Since the adults were sleeping"

By then Ricky started to cry really hard…

Abby: "OK, OK… I'm coming Ricky… I know honey… I know honey… I'm changing you right a way ok?"

Luka: "I'll make the bottle, don't worry"

By then Joe started to fuzz a little because he was hungry too and the chaos started with 2 kids crying for milk and one girl looking for something to eat also…

Lil' Abby: "HEY GUYS!! IT'S CHRISTMAS!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!"

Luka: "You're right Abby, Merry Christmas!"

Abby: "Oh I totally forgot! What was I thinking?"

Everyone started hugging each other and the kids calmed down as Luka was announcing there were presents for everyone and it was the time to open them…

Abby changed Ricky while Luka was making his bottle and the kids were playing with their toys… Finally Luka had the time to make hot chocolate and joined all of them in the living room…

Lil' Abby: "Luka, Abby, thanks for taking care of us … I'm happy to be here while my daddy gets better and I think Ricky likes here too"

Abby: "Oh honey, don't worry. I told you Santa knew where you were. Look at your presents.

Lil' Abby: "Oh Abby, these are not from Santa, I only asked him to make my daddy get better"

Luka: "But I'm sure Santa wanted to give these also"

Lil' Abby: "You think?"

Abby: "Yeah, we think so."

Luka: "Well, lets drink our hot chocolate because we're going outside and get some stuff" (referring to Lil' Abby and Joe)

Luka wanted to let Abby rest a little bit even if Ricky was staying home because it had been a rough night and in his opinion it was better to take the kids out for a while, besides it was Luka's day off and he wanted to make the girl forget a little bit of the drama about her own family and at the same time wanted to spend some time with Joe…

Abby agreed to stay with Ricky, she was planning to get some sleep and Ricky was already asleep for the next 3 hours which was a bless, considering…

Luka decided to go shopping because if the kids were staying for some time with them they will need clothes and other stuff while Abby started organizing life with Richard's kids, go to their home and get what they need. He never thought what a nightmare would be to go shopping with 2 kids of 2 and 4 years old. The kids were excited with the Christmas mood around the stores especially around the toy stores…

After 4 hours they finally got home and Abby was glad they did because she wanted to know what they were doing…

Abby: "Hey guys! What have you been doing all this time?"

Lil' Abby: "We bought presents… for you, Joe, Ricky and ME" (the girl said really excited)

Luka: "I went shopping with the children and I'm beaten"

Abby: "I bet! And you…. Have you fun my little man?" (picking Joe in her arms)

Joe: "Medy Kissmas!! Jo…jo…jo…" (as the 2 year old baby he is he tried to say Merry Christmas to Abby)

Luka: "Oh, he can't stop saying that!"

Abby: "Merry Christmas to you too"

Lil' Abby: "Yeah, he's been saying it all the way back"

Abby: "That's my baby"

Lil' Abby: "We got something for daddy also" (the girl said with a sad look on her face)

Abby: "And, what have you got for him?"

Lil' Abby: "Uhm… something for a picture"

Abby: "Huh?"

Luka: "A nice frame and I told Abigail we could take a picture of her and her brother and put it on the frame"

Abby: "It's Abby!!"

Luka: "I can't recall when was the last time I heard that…" (with a clueless face trying to tease the girl)

Abby: "Very funny"

Lil' Abby: "And we can take the picture to the hospital and show my daddy when he wakes up"

Abby: "Oh, that's so sweet from you Abby"

Lil' Abby: "It was his idea and I liked it"

Luka: "It's time to get some lunch for everyone" (he said announcing he was actually hungry"

Lil' Abby: "Aunt Abby, are you cooking something? Want some help?"

Luka: "She cooking? That's something I'll be glad to see" (he said with his usual grin on his face)

Abby: "You know honey? I think Uncle Luka can do it since I'm about to bathe both of you" (signaling Joe and Lil' Abby)

Luka: "OK, OK… I'll do it for the sake of all"

Lil' Abby: "Huh?"

Abby threw a cushion in direction to Luka and asked the kids to go upstairs with her…


End file.
